


a thousand things

by sheridon63



Series: Season 11 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey talk kinda, M/M, Terry being Terry 🤢, The boys worrying about eachother, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: Ian's scared about Mickey going to prison. Mickey's scared about the implications of living next to Terry. When they finally admit their fears they realize there is no perfect solution but as long as they stick together they will be okay.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Season 11 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	a thousand things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I loved the protective!Ian we got this episode plus Mickey in that first scene was really cute. I hope that we get more soft scenes as the season progresses.

Dinner is awkward. Well not so much awkward as uncomfortable. They have to hear Milkovich screams and gunshots along with a slew of other things, all while Debbie’s so fucking tone deaf and keeps rambling about Veronica, practically forgetting that other people might be more preoccupied. It’s hard for Ian to see Mickey and Liam stare into their food, Liam flinching every time a gun went off even though he’s been hearing it his whole life. It’s probably harder for Mickey however, who even though he can now handle the perpetuating evil that is his father, still has to be so close to it when he finally thought he was done. It is probably much harder for Liam who is currently fearing for his life. 

It doesn’t help when Lip barges in all smiley and content, oblivious to the situation, asking where all the noise is coming from. Mickey grimly says “My family, next door.” He says it with a fake lightness that only Ian can see. 

But despite the overall gravity of having Mickey’s former family next door, there is something else occupying his mind. He doesn’t know if he should feel bad because everyone else is clearly worried with different thoughts but he can’t bring himself to bring his attention to the situation. 

So he joins Liam in blank stares at the wall behind Carl’s head. The uncomfortable feeling of being lonely seems to penetrate his mind. It’s not like he’s gonna be like Debbie and fucking dump his dirty laundry on everyone right now. He tunes out the sounds of the grim conversation, keeping to himself. 

Mickey can see through it all and looks at him, but he doesn’t say anything. Ian thinks that makes everything worse. The whole day Mickey has shown his casual attitude of being arrested that honestly made Ian’s skin crawl. Why wasn’t Mickey scared of being apart? 

He should be through the roof right now, they just got offered a job for a grand a day. That’s serious. That’s almost qualifying for Biden’s tax plan serious. But he can’t seem to care because of who he’s living next to right now and the fact that his husband very much might end up in prison. He replays images of Mickey agreeing to wear the outfits and putting the gun away in his head in order to calm himself. 

But eventually he starts to get tired of the heat of Mickey’s ever persistent stare and Debbie's voice that’s starting to sound like nails on a chalkboard. So he leaves his beefaroni and storms upstairs. If there was a casual observer there they would say that it was a scene straight out of a soap opera. But the rest of the family is simultaneously letting the weight of the day get to them so nobody’s surprised by Ian’s dramatic display of annoyance. 

He can do nothing but stare at the ceiling and breath. He resents Mickey for not immediately following up after him but he knows he doesn’t want to talk about it right now so it’s probably for the best. Still eventually Mickey does push that stupid accordion door open. 

“Hey, man.” He says with a nod in Ian’s direction. 

“Hi,” Ian curtly says back. 

“You alright?” This time he asks it carefully like he’s walking on eggshells. Wich pisses Ian off he’s not a fucking child. 

“Peachy.” Mickey nods like he understands that Ian doesn’t really want to talk and fucks off to the shower. 

He stays in the shower for quite a bed so Ian decides to give up and just go to bed. He’s drifting in a sort of half sleep state when he hears his pill bottle rattling. He turns around and sees Mickey peering inside, fucking counting them. 

“What the fuck?!” He exclaims hurt and annoyed. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Mickey weakly chuckles clearly feeling guilty. But it’s not enough to absolve him of the anger Ian is feeling. 

“So what you check my fucking pills everynight?"

“No of course not.” Mickey puts the bottle back on the nightstand and looks meekly at the ground, “I don’t know man, you were drinking at like nine in the fucking morning. Not like you.” 

Ian softens a little at Mickey’s words knowing that his actions aren’t bad intentioned. Doesn’t make them okay but at least he knows that Mickey cares, something he’s been searching for all day. “I’m fine,” he dryly spits out, “been taking my meds.”

“Yeah I know.” Mickey says climbing into bed. “But then something else is bothering you.” He asks as if he doesn’t already know. 

Ian doesn’t really say anything straight away so Mickey begins, “I wouldn’t worry about Terry. There’s too many people around.” He tries to say in a reassuring voice. 

Ian looks at him exasperated, “No mickey it’s not fucking Terry.” He feels bad as soon as he says it now wanting to make it seem like he’s isn’t concerned and Terry isn’t a threat. But it still feels shitty that Mickey isn't catching what he's throwing. “I told you what's up.” He sighs and then turns around stuffing his face into the pillow. 

This time Mickey looks at him exasperated. “No you didn’t.” 

“Mickey you wanna act like getting thrown into prison is no big deal that’s fine. But don’t ask me why I think it’s such a fucking big deal okay? Go to bed.” 

“Really man?” 

No response. 

Mickey sighs and turns around without a word. 

* * *

_ The gate buzzes and he’s let inside. He’s carrying Mickey’s favorite comic thinking maybe it will cheer him up. It’s been hard on him, being in prison. Based on the very limited amount of conversations they’ve been allowed to have he knows that there are people inside, the cartel, enemies of his dad, that are out to get him and won’t leave him alone. Every time his phone rings he expects it to be a call from the county saying his husband has been stabbed in the back in the showers. Luckily he hasn’t gotten that call yet. But the look Mick gives him when he says everything is fine makes him think otherwise.  _

_ But what else can they talk about? Conversations about Franny’s cute attributes seem to be a relic and now all they have time to talk about is their survival.  _

_ Ten years is a long time.  _

_ It’s a long time to be without the one person you’ve ever really wanted. A long to be without the one person who can break down your walls down and comfort you like no other.  _

_ At home he slams his keys on the table and grabs four beers from the fridge, no one to nag him about being careful with his meds. He’s a dizzy hazy mess as he plops down on the couch and watches whatever is on. Then he stumbles upstairs and climbs into an empty bed. He can’t really sleep not really, not without Mickey.  _

_ But he feels someone next to him. It’s strange when he reaches out he is met with cold air but he can hear a person crying right next to him. It’s distinctly familiar. It’s not anyone in his family. No it sounds like Mickey. And there is a warm foot kicking his leg and  _

One more kick and he’s finally awake. He wonders what the hell is going on when he turns over and sees Mickey, squirming around in a panic. Although he is in distress Ian has never been more relieved to see him lying next to him.

“Mickey.” He shakes his shoulder “Mickey,” he says more firmly, “wake up.” 

Mickey jolts away ready to jump but then he takes in his surroundings and relaxes “Bad dream?” Ian asks timidly. 

Mickey nods. 

“Me too.” Ian says. Ian licks his lips before continuing “Your dad?” 

Mickey nods sheepishly. 

Ian feels guilty. He’s been wrapped in his own fears that he’s barely acknowledged that Mickey might have fears too. He just accepted Mickey’s immediate nonchalant attitude and moved on. Even in the store Mickey seemed uncaring. But still it’s not something to brush off and he should have known better. 

He licks his lips again and opens his arms to beckon Mickey to come close, thankful that he can feel Mickey visibly relax in his embrace. “He’s an asshole.” Is all he can manage.

“No shit Sherlock” Mickey smiles up at him but his expression changes when he notices the red surrounding Ian’s eyes, “What was your dream about?” 

“You going to prison.” Ian whispers. 

“Oh.” 

Mickey takes a breath, “I don’t want to live here anymore but I also don’t want you to worry.” 

“So what are we going to do?” 

Heavy metal starts playing. Mickey closes his eyes, the song all too familiar, “The only thing we can do.” 

“Illegal shit?” 

“The security gig we got today isn’t even illegal.” 

They can hear Terry and others laughing at something. He can imagine it being something on TV that's not meant to be funny. 

“No but it’s risky”

Mickey scowled, “So what you wanna live here. Next to Terry?” 

“No.” 

“Okay. So do this for me.” Mickey’s pleading at him with his blue eyes and god Ian wants to say yes. But the sound of the prison gate from his dream hasn’t left his mind. 

“I really don’t wanna lose you Mick.” He finally admits. He’s glad he’s said it, it’s like a weight lifting from his shoulders. 

Mickey looks at him softly, “I don’t want to go to prison either you idiot. We’re gonna be careful. It’s the only thing we can do.” 

“We’re?” 

“Yeah, duh.” Mickey blushes. 

“You promise you’ll be careful?” Ian asks even though Mickey just said it. He really needs to be sure. 

“Yes. I promise. Okay I’m sorry for not seeing it before but I do now. I won’t fuck up. I’m good at this, okay. Most of the time I have gone to prison it has been on my terms. Alright? But if I have to stay next to Terry for much longer I’m gonna lose my shit and I won’t be as careful.” 

Ian relaxes at Mickey’s words. He knows everything he is saying is true. Plus he trusts Mickey. He’s less worried now. “Okay” 

Mickey snuggles back into Ian’s chest. ‘It’s all gonna be okay.” Ian repeated for both of them. “We’re gonna get out of here. Terry isn’t gonna bother us.” This time he says it for Mickey. 

“I’m not as scared as I was. It’s just a bad dream.” 

“You sure?” Ian doesn’t believe him and maybe Mickey doesn’t believe himself either. But he feels relaxed enough that he can worry about it in the morning. For Mickey, at least, his most pressing concern is and always will be removing the brow furrow that seems inked onto Ian’s skin. 

Ian feels Mickey’s weight on top of him and that is the moment he knows that everything is going to be okay. Because while there might be a thousand things happening outside that door, right now it's closed. They are together. So tomorrow he can worry about it more but he doesn’t think he will have to. He knows that he and Mickey are always gonna be like magnets. They have always been drawn together for fear of being torn apart. 

Mickey promised to be careful and Ian believes he will be. They are finally gonna make enough money to get out of here. Everything truly will be okay. He repeats to himself while Mickey falls asleep. Ian doesn’t want to sleep not just yet. He wants to watch the rise and fall of Mickey’s chest and revel in his warmth. It’s the first time he’s felt peace in weeks. It’s crazy how a single touch and so many words can change everything. 

Eventually he does go to sleep but in the morning Mickey smiles at him as he wakes up. He doesn’t want to get out of bed but Mickey wants him too so he does. Because that is what compromise is, he needs to go so that Mickey will dress appropriately. But in the evening Mickey’s smiling and he’s never been more grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody get Liam out of there!!!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
